Princess
by crazykrizzy
Summary: Ignoring a pirate can be very tiring. Ignoring a talkative pirate hell-bent on getting a reaction from you while climbing a beanstalk is frustratingly tiring and asking for murder. And when said pirate abuses that one word that shouldn't really even be offensive, pushing you to the edge - no one can blame Emma Swan for snapping at him and letting out more than she wanted to say.


"You know, princess, if you want to rest for a bit you should just say so."

Hook's voice had a teasing lilt as he glanced at Emma, who was a little down below him again. Hook still hasn't let up on the princess thing after he found out about Snow White and her apparent heritage. Emma just grunted in reply and hurriedly pulled herself up in line with Hook, concentrating hard on climbing the overgrown vegetation and keeping out Hook's incessant attempts at small talk.

"I really don't mind, princess. Your royal hands and arms must be tired by now. A princess does have the right to request for a break. And as a loyal subject, I will, of course, comply with the princess' wishes," Hook continued as he side-eyed Emma, who continued to try to ignore him. He smirked as he grabbed another vine, hauling himself up, before continuing, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma. Has a nice ring to –"

Emma let out a sound of frustration, cross between a growl and a suppressed shriek, cutting off whatever Hook was going to say next.

"Okay, that's it. Listen carefully, _buddy. _I'm no princess. Not now, not ever. So get that through your goddamn thick head and stop calling me that."

"Your mother is Snow White and your father is the charming prince. You are the daughter of the royal couple who rightfully rule this kingdom. I believe that makes you a princess, _princess," _Hook replied cheekily.

Emma stopped climbing the beanstalk and suddenly reached out to Hook, snatching the satchel slung across his body and effectively making him pause as well. When Hook looked at her face, eyes questioning and eyebrow cocked – expression just the right mix of taunting and disbelieving – Emma lost control of her mouth and snapped.

"Princesses live a life of luxury, surrounded by their family and subjects. Princesses have everything they want within reach, are soft-spoken and gracious, kind and pure, beautiful and elegant, gentle and loving. I AIN'T NONE OF THAT. Princesses don't live their life making one hell of a mistake after another, they don't fucking fight their way through anything and everything every single goddamned day, they don't curse or have one-night stands - they don't have a child out of wedlock for fuck's sake!"

Emma was breathing hard after her tirade, hand still tightly clutching at Hook's satchel. She met his eyes squarely, narrowing her gaze as she saw the slight surprise that registered in Hook's own eyes fade abruptly like it was never there in the first place.

"I may have a royal heritage, but being a princess is more than just by blood. So stop it with the princess shit because I am not having any more of that. Are we clear, Hook?" Emma hissed, maintaining eye-contact.

Hook just looked at her intently, probing her face, looking for any sign of a lie – finding only anger in her expression and resentment in her eyes.

"Aye, love. Crystal clear."

Satisfied, for now, Emma let go of Hook's satchel and resumed climbing, hauling herself up on another vine and taking a small lead over him. Hook let her take the lead, mulling over her words for a bit and finally shaking his head, and small amused smile sneaking up on his face. Climbing up as well, Hook pulled in level with Emma.

"Love."

Emma turned her head, exasperated and quite ready to push Hook off the beanstalk when she saw the small smile on his face and stopped short.

"You're beautiful lass, Emma. And a warrior has just as much elegance as any royal, albeit a more deadly one."

The smile on Hook's face finally turn into a full-blown smirk as Emma's mouth hangs open slightly. He pushed himself upward, once again regaining his lead over Emma, before throwing another quip over his shoulder.

"Come on then, lass. We have a compass to retrieve."

Emma just shook her head, a small smile unwittingly creeping on her face - unable to be held in – before schooling her features and finally going after Hook.


End file.
